Before Sunrise
by Mysterious-Nights
Summary: Sookie discovered that Claudine was not her real Fairy Guardian, when a Fae named Athena tells her. Sook soon learns Athena has unique ties to the Supe world and has a shocking secret. Multiple fights are happening and someone is trying to kill any Supe in Area 5 including Sookie. Will she accept get involved in their world again? Eric/OC and possible Eric/Sookie later. Bad summary
1. Revelations

SPOV

I woke to a phone call at 8:00am. Still tired I didn't answer phone and placed the pillow over head to muffle the sound of the constant ringing. Tossing and turning on the bed trying to zone out the rings. I got frustrated, got up and answered the phone. One the other side of the phone was Sam Merlotte. My boss to be exact, no matter how annoyed I was I wasn't about to give him attitude. Without him I would be jobless.

"Hey Cher, I wanted to let you know I closed Merlotte's for the next two days."

"Why what happened?"

"Oh I think everyone needs a little vacation."

I was shocked there was something defiantly weird. "Okay?"

"Is everything alright?" He said sounding concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks."

With that they said we said goodbyes and I was putting on my bikini and went out to sunbathe for a while. I was still feeling a bit uneasy today. I kept getting the feeling something big was going to happen. I pushed it aside and fell asleep under the hot Louisiana sun. I woke up a half an hour later feeling more refreshed and awake. I was debating whether I should go to supermarket to buy some more food since I was running low.

With that I decided to go back in the house, take a quick shower, and throw on a pair of shorts and a yellow tank top. Once I got to supermarket I saw all the familiar faces of people from Bon Temps, as I was in the one the aisle I kept get this weird feeling someone was watching me. I turned around to see who was staring at me and it was none other than Maxine Fortenberry or Hoyt's Momma. I smiled at her as she was approaching me "_I can't wait to hear if it's true or not. I am happy she cleaned herself up." _With that I put my shield back up and knew she was coming to gossip. It's not that I don't like Maxine; she is just too nosy to for my liking. Then again I shouldn't judge, I read peoples minds'. "Why hello Sookie! How are you?"She asked me trying to be as nice as possible. "I'm great Ms. Fortenberry, and you?" Not that I give a crap.

"Oh I am fine but, I wanted to ask you a question that people have been talking about. Is that okay?" Of course she wanted to, but I played along with 'Crazy Sookie' smile plastered on. "Um… Sure."

"Is it true? Is it true you ain't hangin' with those dirty bloodsucking fangers?" That was it I was going to lose it right here. I just wanted to be left alone so I just played kept my mouth shut.

"No ma'am, I am not. Not anymore."

"Oh wonderful! Now… I know you have been through a rebel streak and so has Hoyt with that red-headed devil. I think you to should go out together and have lunch. Won't that be nice, to eat with someone, who breathes?" She was just smiling with her ass off. I just nodded and managed to say nicely.

"Yes Ms. Fortenberry, but for right now I need to focus on no one else but myself. Now if you don't mind I have to go because I have other errands. Nice to see you." With that I walked away very annoyed. I rushed to get my things and leave. I didn't need another person asking about my personal life. When I got to my car I placed the groceries in the back and made my way off to my house.

* * *

I went into the house and put everything away. As I walked past the answering machine I saw it blinking red. So I listed to the voicemails. The first one was Jason asking if I was free anytime this week to have dinners and the second one was the Eric. He said he needs me at Fangtasia tonight that it was urgent and I didn't need to read any minds. I thought for a second that I wouldn't go. Honestly, if it was so important he could come here. The question was what was so important. After a long internal debate I decided that I will go to Fangtasia.

Since it was still early, I decided to go weed Gran's roses and the rest of the garden. I have been putting it off for so long, with that I brought the radio outside and listened to it as I began weeding.

After weeding, I went to go to the tool shed to get seeds so I could replant some other flowers I began digging holes for the seeds with an old iron trowel. I dropped my shields since no one was around, after a few minutes I felt a void. The strange part is, it wasn't like the void you would get from a vampire. It was more peaceful, you could hear faint music, almost like classical music. I panicked and turned around with the trowel gripped tightly in my hand. As I turned around I saw a woman jump back and scream. I put the trowel to my side, since I still didn't know who or what this woman was. She had this scared look on her face and her eyes fixed on the trowel, I then noticed she was a Fairy. She was about 5'8'' with long loose curled brown hair that stopped at her waist, gorgeous hazel eyes, plump natural lips, curvy, medium sized chest, amazing legs and was almost milky white. She almost seemed to sparkle in the light and she had this energy that flowed from her. She was wearing a blue summer dress that stop mid thigh and had a braided belt around her waist that emphasized her curves, she also had brown beach flats to top it off. After staring at each other for a few moments she spoke up.

The way she spoke made her sound so soothing that could relax you.

"I am sorry that I have frightened you. I was wondering if we could talk."

"No I'm fine you just caught me off guard. Sure let's go inside the house." I said trying to be friendly.

She still eyed me very carefully with the trowel in my hand. I put the trowel down on the grass and you could almost see the relief on her face, I began walking towards the house still wondering who she was. She followed behind and commented how lovely my house looked and she was very sincere about it which made me happy. We went into the kitchen and I turned around and said, "Would you like anything to drink? I have Tea, Water lemonade." I could have sworn she flinched when I said lemonade.

"Water is fine, Thank you." I poured her water and myself lemonade, I set them on the kitchen table and we both sat down.

"I know you are wonder who I am and why I am here. My name is Athena Artizuki and I am a Fairy, just like you. I came here because I must discuss with you some certain things. Is that okay with you?" The way she said her name was pronounced was very was very unique, she said it (Art-is-zoo-key) and how did she know I was a Fairy? Maybe it's a Fairy thing or something and what does she need to discuss? I swear if she is asking me to go to Faery with her like Claudine made me I am going to loose it.

"What things do you want to discuss?" I asked curiously.

"Sookie, I want to talk to you about things related to Claudine and other things. Now before you get upset I want you to know Claudine was wrong in forcing you to go to Faery and I am completely against that idea but, Claudine wasn't your real Fairy Godmother."

I was shocked. Claudine wasn't my fairy godmother? Then, why would she lie to me? What would have happened if Eric didn't drain her? Does this woman even know she was dead? Despite my confusion I said. "Then who is my real fairy godmother and why would Claudine lie?"

"I am your real fairy godmother. I will explain why she lied." She said with a happy yet worried look on her face.

All I could think about was, this woman claims she is my fairy godmother. If she is really then, why would Claudine lie?


	2. Liar, Liar

I couldn't speak. I had so many thoughts racing through my head. Suddenly I sucked out of my train of thought when Athena said, "Claudine believed in breeding human with fae blood. It was mainly Queen Mab's idea. Queen Mab is the ruler of the sky fae, and has lost her sense of humanity due to her power." Queen Mab. Wasn't that the woman who was chasing me when I was trying to escape Faery? She continued to speak with a more concerned tone.

"The reason she was breeding fae hybrids is because our population has fallen drastically since the Fae Vampire war, which happened almost a century ago. After the war the fae's ran into hiding from the vampires. We created out own world that is divided into four section. One section was for the Sky Fae, another was for Water Fae, then there was one for the Fire Fae, and lastly for the Earth Fae. You and I are fae of the sky. After Queen Mab's father died she began to rule the Sky Fae and has been trying to make us superior. Even though that should make us happy it is destroying the balance."

Once I had my voice back I said, "Well, if Queen Mab rules what Claudine have to with it?"

"Claudine didn't approve of how I interacted with humans. She believed humans were below us. I am an elder, which means I have much more power than her. When I was to choose who I would become a guardian of I brought it to the 'Fae Keepers' which are a group of elder Faes such as myself and the Queen of Sky Fae. I had chosen you to be the one who I would guard until death. Claudine and Queen Mab however had a different agenda. Before I had signed the contract Queen Mab heard from a spy that you had telepathy, and would contain other powers. Queen Mab voted against it and had promised power to those who would follow her rule. Out of the five only two had voted in my favor. Claudine had won. Her personal mission was to retrieve you and breed you since you were very unique."

I cannot believe what I am hearing. Can this be true? Is all that she is saying true? She also said other powers, I already have light coming out of my fingers and telepathy. What other powers is she talking about? If she is an elder and more powerful why did she loose to Claudine?

"So what is going to happen to me now?" I said as I drank my lemonade trying to relax myself.

"Well for right now I have been granted to become your guardian since Claudine has died. Unlike Claudine I have other responsablities that must be taken care of. You have new powers. You just haven't channeled the yet. Every Fae on their 25th birthday get unique powers. I will train you, also I will guard you. Sometimes I you won't see me but, I will be with you." She said happily.

"Do you know I am involved in the Vampire crap? Claudine said she couldn't protect me from that. So I am guessing you can't either. Right?"

"Unlike Claudine I am well liked around the supe community. I have relations with vampires, shape shifters, weres, and many others. I also know how to mask my scent."

"How can I be sure I can trust you?"

"Give me your hand." She took my hand and placed my hand under hers and said, "I Athena Artizuki Promise to protect Sookie Stackhouse from any danger that may come. I promise to do what is right. I give this oath until the day I die and crossover into the Summerlands." Then in a second her hand was glowing then, the glowing shot into my hand and faded away.

I jerked my hand back in fear. "What was that?"

She looked confused at my fear and simply said, "It was a Fae promise. It will not harm you."

After a while of talking about how Claudine took me to Faery and how I managed to escape. I asked her why she looked scared of the trowel and flinched when I mentioned lemonade. She then told me how Lemon or Iron can kill a fairy. Also, that some wore invisible gloves but they didn't guarantee full safety. After a while of talking it was four o'clock in the afternoon.

"I am sure I am holding you back on other things you have to do." She said as she stood up.

"Oh, it's gotten late. It's okay I haven't got anything to do. I have to go somewhere later it's this bar, Fangtasia, would you like to come?"

She jumped at the offer. I was glad she would come to Fangtasia I hate going there, it creeps me out. "Of course I will go. I have never even been to a Vampire bar. I will meet you there at like 10pm." I nodded with a large grin on my face.

Then she left. After a few hours I put on black shorts and a white tee and went I got in the car and drove myself to Fangtasia. I don't care if Eric throws a fit that I invited Athena; I'm going to see him because he probably needs to use my telepathy. I put on the radio and sang along to some music. I got to the club at 10pm and Athena wasn't there. She was probably running late. Wait when she came to see me she didn't even bring a car. Did she? I got out of my car and there was no line, they probably closed the bar down. I walked through the door to see Pam in a Lavender top and shoes with black slacks, Eric in black jeans and a blue t-shirt, bill in a suit, Jessica in a skin tight dress, and ginger in another skimpy outfit.

"Hello, Sookie" Bill greeted me in a smooth tone. I was starting to get worried.

"Why did you call me Eric?" I asked urgently, which earned an eye roll from pam.

"I need to tell you-" Eric was cut off by the sound of a POP!

"Sorry I am late Sookie I was just-" Athena stopped what she said and stared at Bill, Jessica, Pam, and Eric. They all stared back at her in disbelief except for Jessica who was just as confused as I was.

All of the sudden I saw blur come from behind me racing towards Athena.


	3. Run! Run! Run!

I finally realized it was Eric that ran toward. I hope Eric wasn't going to bite her. He probably noticed she was a fairy. How did Athena get here without opening the door? Was she the one who made the popping noise?

As these thoughts were racing in my head I noticed Eric cupped Athena's face and whispered, "I missed you." Then, he kissed her. Once they broke the kiss you could see the light in his eyes. Pam and Bill quickly ran over to her. Pam was smiling and gave her a huge hug, and then Bill kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly. I didn't know who was more confused; Jessica or I. Bill walked back to his seat by Jessica and Pam walked back to her seat on a bar stool. Eric had Athena's hand in his and was smiling.

Jessica and I gave each other a confused look. I went to sit in a chair across from Jessica. I noticed Athena had changed her outfit. She was now wearing a black corset with a peach blazer over it, blue skinny jeans, light beige heels and with long platinum chain that had a medium sized sun charm. For one second I felt a bit jealous of her. I know I don't know her that well but she has the perfect body, is completely confident, Eric kissed her (Which I am still wondering why), Bill looked so happy like he was on planet nine, she is so kind, intelligent, and she even has Pam showing affection.

Luckily, Jessica asked a question that will give me some answers on how the know her too. "Who is she?"

Bill then said to both of us. "This is Athena, she is a Fae. She was friends with me when I was human and even introduced me to my human wife Caroline. She is a very good friend of mine." So she knew Bill when he was human. Then how do Pam and Eric know her.

Then again right on cue Jessica asked again, "How do you know her?" Towards Eric and Pam.

This time Pam answered in a gleeful tone which internally scared me. "I met her when I left Eric for a year to travel."

"I was still human when I had met Athena. My village had lost many soldiers and her village had the lost many children due to starvation. My family arranged my older brother to marry the daughter of the chieftain from Athena's village she was living in. To join our villages together. The moment I went to that village and saw her I knew I wanted to marry her. After my parents and younger sister were murdered by Russell's wolves. I married her Athena. She went by the name Aude at the time. We had six children together one died of sickness and another was stillborn, we had one boy and triplet girls that were very rare and were the only children that survived, then I was sent to war. I left her to care for our children. I got injured in war and Godric changed me. I never saw her again." Then, Eric looked down at Athena and smiled. Did I just hear this correctly? Athena and Eric married? Jesus Christ Sheppard of Judea.

Then, Athena said, "Sookie told me to come along to Fangtasia but, I had no clue I would see any of you here."

"How do you even know Sookie?" Pam asked.

"Oh, well I was Sookie's original Fae guardian but Claudine beat me to it. Then, after she was murdered I got to take place as rightful Guardian." She said smiling at me.

"Oh..." Pam said with a bored look on her face.

Eric shot Pam a 'Watch what you say' look. "Um… Hello? What is so important that you need me here?" I swear I am sick and tired of all this Vampire shit. I don't have fangs or drink blood I am not going to get involved with this shit. I am fed up with all of it. I just want to be normal. I want to be human. I could date a man who will give me kids and can eat my food I make. I don't need a Fearie Godmother or Vampire or Shape shifters or whatever the fuck is out there. If it weren't for them Gran would be alive, Jason would be safe, no necromancers would have come, Maenads too, or any other stupid shit. WHY CAN'T I BE FUCKING HUMAN OR AT LEAST NORMAL!

"Sookie, you must relax. Thinking that way will get you nowhere. Trust me. I have had the same thoughts." Athena read my mind? What the hell. Can't she mind her business?

"Are you even listening to me Sookie?" Eric said in a harsh tone. I looked up at him and gave him a questioning look.

He continued, "I said Russell Edgington is alive and looking for you. You are the only known fairy and he wants you. Now… We have a plan to kill him but-" he was cut off once again but, by Athena.

"I'm sorry did you just say Russell Edgington? Russell? RUSSELL?" She began laughing hysterically. We all looked at her like she was insane. "You are scared of him. He is nothing but a mere coward." Bill got mad and said, "Athena, Russell is three thousand years old! No vampire can fight him. He is clever, strong, and manipulative." "And I am 5,300 years old, your point is?" Athena shot back quickly.

"What Bill is means is if he finds out you are with Sookie, he will go after both of you. You cannot fend for both Sookie and yourself. Now we have to change our plan." Eric said worriedly. I cannot believe Russell is alive. They were supposed to kill him. I honestly I don't even care how he got out. I just want him dead.

"I will take Sookie to Hooligans if he comes, meanwhile during the night hours she will be with me. I will be able to teleport her to a safe area, until you divide a plan." Hooligans what is that circus or something? "I'm sorry don't I get a say in this. What the hell is Hooligans anyways?" I hate when people make decisions for me.

"Your cousin Claude, who you will meet in all good time, owns a club called Hooligans; most Faes hang out there and is invisible to anyone other than a Fae. For now it is urgent we channel your powers and train you properly." Athena acted as if it was no big deal. Does anyone here know the meaning of danger anymore? Honestly.

Athena then began to glow. After a couple of seconds it faded and you heard a loud bang come from outside the club. Everyone ran out to see what all the commotion was. Once I got out I saw Eric barring his fangs at a man with all black clothing and black hair and piercing red eyes. Athena then whispered, "Demon." Everyone froze except Eric. Eric went to attack but the demon did something to him that made him unable to move. All of the sudden you saw a young man probably in his late teens, come up off the ground and you could see the blood over his face, he looked exactly like Eric but younger. Everyone was in shock Bill, Pam, and Jessica were right beside me frozen in either fear of the demon or confusion of the boy's resemblance. The boy began to limp to lean against the wall of the bar for support.

The demon said, "Where is she? WHERE IS THE GIRL?" His voice sounded very rugged almost like those demonic voices you hear on movies. He looked around and his eye fell on me. Out of nowhere Athena was right behind him; her eyes had turned to silver and were glowing. In a very demanding voice she said, "Who are you? Who has summoned you?" As she took a step forward. The demon turned around and smiled, with his back facing the club.

"Well, if it isn't the great and powerful Athena. My, you haven't changed a bit. Still beautiful yet so foolish." His word were had sarcasm oozing out it.

Athena became livid at his words and began to levitate off the ground and demanded once again, "Why have you come?"

He chuckled and said, "The Queen won't be happy you are giving trouble. Give her the girl with magic spark or we will go to war." He tilted his head to the side with an evil look in his eye.

"Tell QUEEN MAB if she wants her she will have to come to me herself and take her." She said in a cold hearted voice. She began to come down to the ground. Once she was on the ground another woman who I assume was a demon jumped on her back. Athena then had a huge orb of light shoot out of her body and caused the woman on her back to fly off. The male demon made a run for it but Athena teleported right in front of him and said, "Never mind I will tell her myself. Enjoy hell."

Athena took a step back and made him burst into a green flame and within a second the flame went out and the man turned into ash.

Eric was released from the magic the demon put on him but didn't move. Eric, Bill, Pam, Jessica and I were wide eyed at her power. We watched her walk over to the boy and spoke softly, "My son, why did you come?" Then he said loud enough for me to hear "Mab has begun the war, the demon saw me and attacked me. He trying to trick you, Mab wants to destroy any Fae who associate themselves with anyone other than our kind. She just wants the girl for a power boost. I am sorry mother for the harm I caused but, Sookie is in grave danger."

Everyone's eyes fell upon me. All of this only happens to me. Now I have Russell and his friends and Queen Mab and her army to watch out for. Keeps getting better.


	4. Confusion

EPOV

When I saw the power that came out Athena and how she fought I was amazed. Who would have thought that some so loving and fragile would be so strong and ruthless. I fell in love with Athena all over again at that moment. When I finally was broken free from the demon's magic I was frozen. Not only by shock at her fighting skills but, by the boy. He looks so much like me yet younger. When I heard him say, "Sookie is in grave danger." I couldn't help but look at Sookie. When was Sookie Stackhouse ever safe? She and I have some history, I gave her my blood and she gave me hers, then I had amnesia, and we had sex. I really think nothing of it. I consider her a friend which I would never admit out loud. Though I do think she has some feelings towards me. I could see the tinge of jealousy in her eye when I kissed Athena.

We walked back into Fangtasia; Pam came up to me and spoke in Swedish, "Vem är den där pojken?" _(Who is that boy?)_

I looked at her and said quietly, "Jag är inte säker, men vi kommer att ta reda på."**_(_**_I'm not sure but, we will find out.)_

"Kom igen Eric han utseende precis som du, kan du inte vara så dum." _(Oh come on Eric he looks just like you, are you that stupid?) _Pam said looking very annoyed at me. I was just confused as she was I had no clue if this was my son; it was over a thousand years I last saw him.

Once I was inside, you could hear the anger in Athena's voice. Everyone stood there watching as the two yelled at each other.

"What did I tell you about trying to make yourself demon bait? Dario almost killed you if I didn't step in. Are you insane?" Athena scolded the boy; Dario must be the name of the demon that she killed. Her eyes were shining bright silver as she yelled.

The boy's eyes were shining silver as he said back, "I had to warn you Edina saw the vision! I am not going to sit and watch my mother and our kin get themselves killed! I am fine, can't you see? I can handle myself! I am 1000 years old." The boy yelled back at his mother.

"You will not do this ever again! Ari, you could have been killed. You need to learn how to hold on to you-" I am guessing the boy's name is Ari. Wait I named my son Ari, could this be him?

Ari cut off Athena by saying, "your light! Yeah I know, because without it I would be defenseless and dead blah blah. Well you're welcome. I am sorry for scaring you." His eyes began to turn to blue green, as he seemed to relax.

"Where are you and your sisters staying?" Said Athena as her eye color went back to Hazel.

"Claude's house in Monroe. He has been staying at Hooligans, he allowed us to stay."

"Fine, I will see you, Adila, Lelila, and Edina in 3 days time at our kin's house." With that the two hugged and Ari disappeared.

She let out a sigh at turned around; Sookie ran up to her and started questioning her about everything. After twenty minutes of talking Bill and Jessica went back to their home. Athena and Sookie were about to leave when I caught up with Athena as she was hugging Pam. Pam noticed I was coming; she turned to the office door and disappeared. She told Sookie to go home that she will meet her there. I walked up to her and swept her into hug saying nothing. We hugged for a while until she lifted her head up, staring down at her I said, "Who that boy whom you were talking to?"

She smiled softly, "That 'boy' is your only son Ari. You will see Adila, Lelila, and Edina soon."

I was so happy to know I still had my children. I pulled her into a small kiss which turned into a long passionate kiss. Athena then broke the kiss saying, "I must go Sookie is home, I will see you in three days at Sookie's house. Pamela will come too. You will see our children too."

She gave me a quick kiss. Pam came back into the room, insisting they must go shopping. Athena laughed and agreed. Then she stepped back and smiled, as this shimmering light surrounded her and in a split second she was gone. Pam turned to me and said, "If she wasn't yours before I was alive, I would fuck her. She is defiantly my type." I laughed at her honesty. She knows I would never share Athena, she is mine.

Sookie POV

I was driving home singing out loud. I know I have only met Athena for a day but, is she really trustworthy? I feel like I have known her forever she just seems so good. I have to say I was scared of her when I saw what she did to those demons, she was fearless and I can't even find words to describe it. When she walked into Fangtasia I couldn't help but feel jealous. I mean when does Pam ever show affection or is even nice? Bill and Eric were all over her. I still do have feelings for Bill I cannot picture a world without him, with Eric it's different; we did have sex and I care for him but, I know nothing will ever come from it. Eric does whatever he wants, I feel so stupid that I gave myself to him and knew he wouldn't stick around. I guess I feel jealous about how Athena can get his attention. I sound like a 13 year old girl but, it still bothers me. There is no one I can talk to this about, not even Athena because how weird will that be. Also, that kid that was Athena's son is Eric's kid too. I remember that he had triplets, girls I think. Then, Athena later asks her son where his sisters were. So I am guessing they are Eric's too? She said they will all meet at their kin's house. Was that my house? Why would they come? Another thing is, what other power will I have? I have telepathy and light that shoots out of my fingers but, what else can there be. Athena and her son can teleport, could I do the same? Also, how did Athena come in the bar and not be attacked or her son? Ari had blood coming down his face but it wasn't a big deal for the Vamps. This was just all so confusing. I can't even think straight.

I pulled up my driveway and got out of the car. As I made my way to the house, I saw Athena walking up the steps.

"Oh I was just looking for you!" She said with a large smile.

"Well, here I am. You want to come inside?" I returned the smile.

"No, not tonight I have to go home and finish some responsibilities and tell Niall about the demon attacks.

"Okay. Who is Niall?"

"All in good time Sookie, all in good time. I will see you soon." She hugged me and disappeared in my embrace.

I walked upstairs wondering who the hell Niall was. I changed and laid down in bed and then it hit me. I remembered when Russell Edgington took my in his office and showed me all the documents that Bill had on me. There was a family tree of my ancestors. Bill had circled Niall's name. I remember Niall Brigant with a black circle around it. He must be a Fairy too. Why would Athena tell him about the demons? Before I could answer that question I fell into a deep sleep.


	5. News!

I woke up the next morning refreshed after last night's events. I rolled out of bed around twelve in the afternoon, and went downstairs. I made myself a big cup of coffee, sat down and thought of everything that happened yesterday. All of this happened in one day. One day, in one day I am knee deep in shit again. Sometimes I wish my Gran was here, she would tell me what to do. I had such an urge to call Jason and tell him everything. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door, as I walked to go to the door, I put the cup in the sink and I heard Jason yelling from the other side. "Sook! Open up! It's important." I heard him say. I opened up the door and he was in usual cop uniform, "I meet Athena. Is it true? All of it?" That was the first thing he said to me. I was shocked that Athena had even gone to him. Was she guarding him too? We walked to the kitchen and I grabbed some ice tea and poured it into two cups. "So?" I turned around, handed him the drink and sat down at the table. I took a deep breath and told him everything that happened. He seemed to have a shocked look on his face.

"-and now we are all meeting in two days at my house." I said wrapping up the story.

"She seems really trustworthy but do you think she is? How come Claude and Claudette never mentioned her?"

"I don't know but, we will find out."

EPOV

I got out of my coffin and took a shower. I walked into my office heated up a Tru Blood. It was only an hour before sunrise. I sat back in the chair waiting for Pam to wake up. While I sat there I began to think of Athena. Or at the time I knew her as Aude.

_Flashback_

_It was around 990 A.D. I was walking through my house at the time. I never wanted to settle down; at the table was my Mother, Father and baby sister. My older brother was in another village meeting his betrothed. My father was yelling at me to become a real man and have a family. I shrugged him off and went to the back room and fucked a woman of 17 years of age. When I came back I saw my family all dead lying in a pool of their blood, mutilated by wolves and their master. A few days after I want to the village my brother was staying in and told him of the news. He was now chieftain and soon marrying his fiancé and bringing the two lands together. I was walking through the village where my eyes laid on a beautiful young woman who was walking around with a basket of flowers and taking flowers out of the basket and placing them in several little girls' hairs. She was wearing her hair in a French braid and she was wearing the dress of a middle class woman that hugged her body perfectly. She smiled so beautifully, I knew I wanted her. Several days after I saw her, I went up to her and began to talk to her. I then learned she had no family, I asked her to marry me. A while after we got married we conceived our first child who was still born. Our first son was born shortly after whom we named Ari, then came our triplets, Lelila, Adila, and Edina. Our last child was born who died shortly after birth. We were happy I taught Ari how to hunt and told him stories of Valhalla and the Valkries, while Athena taught the girls to cook and clean. Athena and I were in love which was rare for a Viking couple, you usually would learn to love but not be in love. Everything changed when I was sent out to war. I hugged my children and kissed my wife one last time. I promised I would come back, but I never did. I was a fierce warrior and I fought until my injury and Godric turning me. One night I went by my old home to find my family eating dinner and my daughter Adila crying for my name when she knew I wasn't coming back. I went to ground nearby. When I woke up the next night, I saw they were gone. All of their stuff was gone. Outside the door way I saw Edina's stuffed doll. I took it and walked away with blood tears running down my face. Godric took me away from the village and taught me how to live my new life._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I woke up at Sundown got ready and meet Pam on the dance floor. We both left heading towards Sookie's house for the training.

Once Pam and I got to the house, we met up with Bill and Jessica. Sookie was wearing Jeans and a Bon temps sweater and was sitting along with Jason who was wearing a bon temps football t-shirt and jeans. We all sat on the porch waiting for Athena to arrive. We then saw a camaro drive up the driveway, all of the sudden Ari came out of the car saying, "See Lelila it isn't that bad." "Next time I drive!" Said a young woman with dirty blonde hair, who was about 5'7", wearing leggings and a long tank top, her curly hair cascading down her back and hazel eyes glowing with excitement. Ari came towards us and introduced them. "Hey guys, I want you to meet Lelila. Adila and Edina should be coming soon. I don't know where my mother is. Lelila, you already know Bill, this is his progeny Jessica, this is our kin Sookie and our kin Jason, is Pamela and this is our father." Lelila smiled and said hello, she hugged Sookie and Jason. She then hugged Bill and said, "Thanks for the place in London it was amazing." This made bill smile and say your welcome. She walked towards me but, was interrupted by the sound of gravel church under another car pulling up the driveway. This time two young girls the same age as Lelila walked towards us. Lelila and Ari went over and gave them hugs. Ari came over towards us and pointed towards a girl with blue green eyes, a dress that looked like the ones Claudine wore, with her dirty hair down, "This is Edina, my other sister." Then he pointed towards a girl who had thin shiny skin, her eyes were as green as a forest, she was wearing skinny jeans and a shirt that hung off her shoulder, she looked the most rebellious. She had bleached blonde hair and purple and blue dyed tips. "-and this is Adila, my sister as well." They both smiled and Adila earned a wink by Pam, we were introduced again. The fairies stayed more towards each other; the group consisted of Sookie, Jason, Adila, Lelila, and Edina. Ari would jump around talking to everyone. After ten minutes of talking, we all saw an all black Yamaha R6 2001 motorcycle roar onto the driveway. Wearing a Gray and Black bodysuit was Athena. She took off her helmet and walked over to us. "Okay let's start training. Go to the side of the house. Pam do you want a change of clothing I highly doubt your coco Chanel look will be great after this." Pam nodded and Athena and a pair of pants and shirt appeared in Athena's hand. Pam took it and smiled as Athena walked away, towards Edina.

"She looks pretty hot on the motorcycle and in that suit." Pam said nodding towards her ass.

I raised my eyebrow, "That she did. Too bad I don't share." I said mocking her.

"Your daughter Adila is too, maybe I will go for her." She said laughing and walking away.

Everyone was standing around. Athena, Lelila, Ari, Edina, and Adlia stood in a circle and began chanting in ancient Galilean.

They all began to glow and all of their eyes turned silver. Once they stopped chanting they there eyes went back to their normal colors and they stopped glowing.

"We warded and cloaked the place, now we can do magic and no one will detect, smell or see us. Let's start."

All of the Vampires were on one side. Sookie and Jason were off to the side.

"All fairies have a special power, a power they are best at, strongest at. All fae's are born with it; we just need to channel it. Let us show you."

Lelila stepped forward, "Lelila's full name is Lelila Vento, and Vento means wind so that's her main power." Lelila made a ball of air and blasted it towards a small tree making it have a large hole on its side.

Adila stepped forward after, "Adila Alma, which means soul." Adila opened her hand and walked towards Athena and you could see this ball of light shine inside her, which was terrifying.

Edina walked up, "Edina harmonía means Harmony." Jason laughed and said how is, that a weapon? Edina began to walk towards him and hum. He became paralyzed. Athena stopped her saying it was a dangerous weapon.

Ari then walked forward, "Ari's name is Ari Ceo, which means Sky." Ari then said, "I would use my power but it could harm you. I can cause lighting to hit you, make it rain on you, and have sunlight come out of my body to harm people."

"My name is Athena auga lixeira, which means 'water light'." Athena then look towards Sookie's emergency lights and you could see a stream of golden light connecting the two. She then fell into a puddle of water and appeared right behind us.

"All of our power names are in Ancient Galician which is the language we speak, sometimes we speak Latin too. My children are in training to be guardians. I am a Guardian and Elder. Since I am an Elder I have stronger powers, my children don't have all the powers some fae's have cause they are Halflings. Soon they will have all the powers, once they become full Faes. My powers are Necromancy, Telepathy, Flight, Teleportation, Empathy, and the four elements, Earth, wind, fire, and water. Now Edina, try to channel Sookie's power. Bill go with Ari, Lelila go with Jessica, Adila go with Pam and I will go with Eric. Practice fighting tactics." I looked behind me and saw Sookie staring at me and quickly turn away, Pam rolled her eyes and looked towards Adila bending down and looked at me and winked. I can tell this will be a long night.


	6. Athes?

_**Everyone is training at Sookie's house. Sookie is trying to Channel her power with Edina while, Eric and Athena practice fighting tactic along with the others. **_

**SPOV**

After an hour of failed attempts channel my power, I began to give up. "Look the more you believe in yourself the easier it will come, just close your eyes and think of your hands gaining energy from the world." Edina said very melodic and calm.

I tried it that way and I began to feel a tingling sensation in my hands. I felt light and strong. I felt… amazing. I opened my eyes to see everyone watching me, I was originally sitting Indian styled on the grass with my brother next to me and I look down and I was slightly hovering the ground. For the first time in a while I felt good, I felt happy.

**EPOV**

Athena is a strong opponent to fight; she had me pinned on the floor with or without magic. It was really pissing me off, I am Eric Northman, 1022 years old and I am getting beat up. I had just finally pinned Athena on the floor when I noticed a gust of wind and a bright light appear. Athena quickly disappeared into a puddle, and then re-appeared standing next to me, placing her foot on my back and pushing me to the ground.

"Next time don't get distracted and you might actually get a hit. Did you get that on video Pam?" Athena said mischievously.

"I sent it to you, Master might I say grass really doesn't suit you." Pam said with a large smirk on her face walking towards me.

Athena lifted her leg and blew a kiss and walked towards Sookie. Sookie had her legs crossed but was levitating. Her blonde hair was floating and was shining brightly yellow and her eyes turned silver. You could feel and smell the magic around you. It was radiant. I walked over and joined everyone that was standing around Sookie. Athena began to instruct her on how to cut out of focus slowly so she wouldn't come crashing to the ground. After Sookie stopped, Jason was freaking out like a typical human. On the other hand, Sookie was on "Cloud 9" according to Pam. Sookie then went to Ari who was talking to her about how to re-energize her light. Athena then walked over to us and told Pam and Jessica to follow her into the house. So all that was left was Bill, Edina, Adila, Lelila, and I and an awkward silence, until Compton broke it.

"Edina, how is your boyfriend's friend? Preston I believe his name was." Bill said in sort of a mocking way, to show off he knew my own children better than I.

"Oh.. He is fine. He still is in a little pain but, he is healed." She said happily and softly.

Adila talked in a very firm and annoyed manner, cutting off Edina. "I'm sorry, but while you're talking about Preston, who in all honesty is a whiny little bitch, your father whom you have watched for centuries is standing right in front of you."

Edina went wide eyed and began to tear; Adila crossed her arms and rolled her arms. Edina who was trying to hold in the tears let one fall and I felt a bit of sadness for her. Lelila put an arm around Edina trying to comfort her, "She is very sensitive on the subject." Lelila said towards me. "Dry up, Edina. I was telling you to shut the fuck up about little bitch boy and talk to your father." Adila said very passively. Edina looked up at me with her deep blue green eyes; it seemed to pull me into a trance. "I hear you the Sheriff of Area 5, what is it like?" Lelila said pulling me out of the trance. "It's a hard job, but I like my position. Its not as dangerous as a king, since kings tend to get killed, yet better than being regular." I said with a smile and looked towards bill whose face began to tense at the word killed.

"I hear you guys stay in this realm a lot. What do you guys do for a living?" I asked very curious. Adila quickly replied, "I co-own the club 'Kodiac' with mom."

"Edina owns a nursery school and I own a clothing store in Monroe." Lelila began to trial off.

"You know we may die, right?" Edina said sadly. Bill, Adila, Lelila and I looked at her in a questioning and confused matter. She drew in a long breath and released it and began to talk, "I can see the future, as well as the past and present but, I saw a vision of all of us trapped; only mom was separated from us. She is lying down with her body glowing all I can hear is a man's voice yelling at how this was his moment. Sookie was yelling at how he didn't have to do this. He walked towards mom and said, Athes do you what's even better than two fairies, is a fairy that is- …then the vision stopped. I have no clue who the man was or why he called mom 'Athes' and said mom is something that makes him want to take her. I don't know where we are, or if we die or live. I've tried to think it all through, I've tried to go back to that same vision but, it never, it never came back…"

Athena at that moment had tears fill her eyes, she was standing behind us, Ari, Sookie, Pam and Jessica were right beside her in complete shock about the vision. Adila, Edina, Bill, Lelila and I turned around. Everyone was staring at her, she had let her tears trickle down her thin skin. I, in my years of knowing Athena, have never saw her shed a tear.

"Mom, I was going to tell you. I just didn't know when. Who is this man? Do you know him? Mother, do you?" Edina said guiltily. Edina walked up to Athena and touched her. Athena shot her head up with eyes glowing silver and her pointed ears beginning to show, Athena looked livid and terrifying. Edina stepped back and called her name out, but Athena cut her off and spoke, "Do not demand you mother to tell you something. Understood? I will take care of it. Do not, ever tell people your visions! Since you have said that name, you have now summoned him. I must go." Athena began to walk away; Edina had her eyes filled with tears about to burst at any moment. Sookie went after Athena and asked, "Where are you going? You can't just leave! If he is summoned, he will come here. Tell me where you are going!"

Athena turned around slowly, "I must fix what my daughter has started. I am going to Niall's."

"No! You have to stay here! You cannot just leave me here. I will come with you!" Sookie desperately said.

Athena in one swift move grabbed both of Sookie's hands and began to levitate. One second they were floating and the next they turned into a puddle. Jason came running out of the house, trying to catch them, but they were gone by the time he got there. "What the fuck is my sister!" Jason hissed. Edina began sobbing and ran towards the back of the house. Out of nowhere she vanished into a thin air. "Fuck, she opened up a portal." Ari said chasing after her. Everyone was running separate ways. Ari threw his keys in the direction of Lelila, "Looks like you can drive home. I have to find her, let's hope she isn't in the forest like last time." Lelila caught them and look towards Jason that was cursing up a storm. Adila went up to Jason, not having any of his bull shit.

"Listen you little imp! Sookie went with her guardian somewhere. So, do us all a favor and shut the fuck, you having a temper tantrum isn't going to solve anything!" Adila said angrily.

"Sookie is MY sister! I need to know where she is and with who. So no I am not having a temper tantrum, I am pissed!" Jason spat back at my daughter.

"Oh yeah? Sookie is your sister? HA! You didn't give a shit about her until the Marnie and her little witch friends showed up! You were too busy getting laid to see your sister in danger so shut it!" Adila said straight to Jason's face, very coldly and sarcastic. Jason got very angry and stormed off into his car and sped away. Jessica spoke up as Adila was coming towards Pam, Bill, Lelila, Jessica and I, "Can someone explain what the hell just happened?" "I think we should all leave, if anybody finds out anything update everyone, its all of our problem now." Bill trying to take charge, then Jessica and Bill went through the cemetery to go back to the Mansion.

Lelila offered to bring Pam and I home she then realized she could only fit one person comfortably and that someone could go with Adila. Pamela instantly jumped at the offer to go with Adila. Getting into Lelila's car was a bit hard but I fit, Pam winked at me as she slid into Adila's car. Pamela and Adila drove off to Pam's house, as Lelila and I began to go towards, Fangtasia. "This was some night, wasn't it Father." Lelila said dismissively. My dead heart warmed a little when she called me father, I sat back, "I had a feeling it would be a long night."

"You know my mother still loves you." Lelila said smiling towards me. "I know she does and I still do too." I responded happily. "Father, I love mom and all but… I know you have some feelings for Sookie. It's okay I won't tell her since you really aren't sure. Just know I will stand by you no matter what." I looked at her in shock, "I can feel people's emotions." She said and looked forward towards the road. I sat back and thought, 'Did I have feelings for her? No, I can't.' "Turn here I want to show you something." I said looking at one of my beautiful daughters.


End file.
